Paciencia
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Sanji tiene muchas cualidades, pero la paciencia no es una de ellas. SanLu plus Zoro o ZoLu plus Sanji, ustedes deciden xD REVIEWS!


"Paciencia"

**N/A**.- 'kay, concebí esta idea cuando no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer XDDD (además es divertido pensar en ellos de este modo kukuku :3) Espero que les guste. Esto es un SanLu+Zoro… o un ZoLu+Sanji? xD Hay no sé, ustedes decidan xDDD

Ah si, no ofensa a Zoro! Io lo amo y lo saben xDDD Pero recuerden, esto es un semi-punto de vista de Sanji :OOO y ya saben como se llevan esos dos U

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sanji tenía muchas cualidades, si. Pero si había algo en lo que él no tenía sería la paciencia.

Desde que había visto a Luffy por primera vez notó algo muy particular en aquel chico con sombrero de paja. Algo que le había llamado mucho la atención.

Bueno si, le había gustado, ya que después de todo (aunque apreciara mucho la compañía femenina) el rubio no era ciego y podía notar claramente aquel encanto que rodeaba a aquel despistado chico… Lamentablemente parecía que no fue el único ni el primero.

A primera vista se notaba claramente que el capitán y su espadachín tenían algo entre manos, y cualquiera podría creerse que era más que amistad, oh si.

Pero Sanji sabía perder, así que prefirió dejarlo por la paz y olvidarse de su posible atracción por aquel chico de cabellos negros.

Claro, eso hubiera sido de no ser que, al formar parte de los Mugiwara Kaizokudan, cayó en cuenta que ellos no habían pasado al término de 'más que amistad'.

Por Dios, seguían con su jugueteo tonto, sonrisitas, incluso momentos que empalagaban hasta la muerte. Pero el estúpido espadachín no hacía nada al respecto, osea, tenía todo servido en bandeja de plata y no se animaba a dar el siguiente paso el muy idiota (ya que, bueno… a Luffy no se le podía reclamar nada… después de todo era despistado por naturaleza)

Cobarde.

Y en verdad, la paciencia no era la mejor cualidad del rubio.

Ya habían entrado a Grand Line y nada.

Pensó que tal vez no hacía mucho que se habrían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero luego de consultar a Ussop y a su adorada Nami-swan descubrió que los cabezas huecas habías estado así desde que… bueno… desde que se conocieron por amor de Dios!

Y en serio, no podían negarlo. El idiota del marimo siempre ponía cara de idiota (bueno, más de lo que es) cada vez que se ponía a 'admirar' a su capitán cuando creía que nadie más miraba, pero el rubio lo veía, oh si… y el espadachín lo hacía muuuy seguido. Estaba obviamente estúpidamente enamorado (y aún así se atrevía a criticarlo a él, Sanji, por su forma de tratar a las mujeres, por favor)

Lo sorprendente era que, a pesar de la escasa paciencia del rubio, había aguantado un tiempo considerable todo ese enfermizo y empalagoso jugueteo.

Era un día muy bonito cuando sucedió y su paciencia rebosó el límite.

Sanji salió a darle su bebida de frutas especial a su adorada Nami-swan y un café con toque de canela para su hermosa Robin-chwan. Entonces los vió.

Estaban cerca del mástil, soltando risitas y el marimo con su cara de idiota. Luffy decía algo estúpido (como siempre) y parecían divertirse. Ugh, esto lo enfermaba en serio. ¿Por qué demonios el marimo simplemente no saltaba sobre él? Osea, era OBVIO que quería con él en el lugar más cercano posible.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Luffy ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Zoro y el estúpido cabeza de alga no hizo nada al respecto, simplemente rió como imbécil y se quedó estático lo que propició que Luffy retirara sus brazos y comenzara a hablar de algo acerca de algo misterioso que había descubierto (o algo así).

Tomó una larga bocanada de su cigarro y expulsó una gran nube de humo antes de tirarlo y apagarlo con un pie.

"Muy bien, ya estoy harto de esto" dijo firmemente antes de aproximarse rápida y asertivamente a Luffy.

Zoro apenas se dio cuenta de los pasos de Sanji hacia su dirección y Luffy estaba en medio de un discurso cuando cayó en cuenta de la proximidad del rubio….

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sanji tomó firmemente a Luffy por la cintura con un brazo y sujeto suavemente su rostro con el otro antes de unir sus labios en un movimiento rápido y sin titubeos.

El moreno estaba totalmente estático de la sorpresa y al espadachín parecía que le había dado un paro cardíaco. Pero el rubio sólo vio la perfecta oportunidad para profundizar el beso y saborear a su capitán.

Mmm, justo como había imaginado.

Se separó de él aún con la lengua para afuera y sonrió pícaramente.

"Delicioso" dijo simplemente relamiéndose los labios.

Y bueno, si el marimo de mierda se la pasaba desperdiciando un perfecto ejemplar eso no significaba que él no podía aprovecharlo primero¿no?

Sanji prendió otro cigarro y le dirigió una última mirada triunfante a Zoro y otra comprometedora a Luffy antes de irse a la cocina.

Por su parte Luffy aún permanecía estático sin saber realmente lo que acababa de suceder y Zoro ya preparaba sus espadas para darle una dolorosa y lenta muerte al rubio.

"MALDITO COCINERO DE MIERDA!"

Mientras que en la parte superior del barco, una morena de cabellos negros no paraba de soltar divertidas risitas.

♥♥♥♥♥ **Omake** ♥♥♥♥♥

Pensándolo bien no había sido tan buena idea el haber sido tan impulsivo.

Después del incidente del beso Luffy había quedado obsesionado con recibir más besos por parte de su cocinero, y no era que Sanji no disfrutara besando al moreno, si no que el chico lo pedía casi a cada rato y en los lugares más in ortodoxos (además que no le dejaba consentir a su Nami-swan y Robin-chwan como dios mandaba).

Además el espadachín de mierda había estado más insoportable que nunca y las peleas mucho más intensas provocando una destrucción masivadel Going Merry.

Y sólo él era tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta que Luffy todavía tenía sentimientos por él.

Idiota.

Pero tal vez luego le haga el favor y le diga a Luffy que le diga de una buena vez. por todos los cielos. y así el marimo ya deje de estar tan sexualmente frustrado (aunque como se veían las cosas todo terminaría en una situación algo extraña para los tres, oh si)

Sonrió maliciosamente.

Nah, quizás lo haga sufrir un poco más.

♥♥♥**Owari**♥♥♥

……………no tengo nada que decir a mi favor XDDDDDD


End file.
